Roleplay:Merry Christmas Party!
All guests, welcome to the Christmas Party! This is free-join. Plot Josh & his friends will hold a Christmas Party in his castle. They will hang decorations, including the Christmas Tree. They will put gifts. They will hang their own gift socks on their windows. Then at the next day.... The Christmas Party has begun... But suddenly, villains want to ruin the Christmas by stealing gifts, & other plans. Would they succeed on their mission? Tune in! Users *JTH (creator) *Spongebob100 *Meme the fox Characters 'JTH's Characters' 'Heroes' #Josh the Hedgehog #Rey the Hedgehog #Jess the Hedgehog #Koji the Shock Fox-bat #Jetris the Hedgehawk #Thomas the Echidna #Louie the Fox #Yuki the Hedgecat #Alice the Cat #Sandy the Cat #The Four Royal Knights #Arthur the Hedgehog #Frost & Scorch the Skunk-cats #Solar & Lunar the Hedgehogs 'Villains' #Dr. EggRey #Neo Rey the Dark 'Spongebob100's Characters' 'Heroes' #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #Metal Patricia #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega #SPARKY 'Villains' #Dr. EggPlankton #HenchCombots ##Redbot ##Yellowbot ##Greenbot ##Bluebot #Layla the FoxSkunk #Jack-4 Commander #Metal Jack Rules *No godmodding. *No violent fights. *No harassment. *No sexual intercourse. *Don't steal as much gifts as you can, unless if decided by the creator. *In exchanging gifts, the creator will decide randomly. You can't decide by yourself. *In gift giving, only one gift would be given. *All of the heroes must work on the household chores for the preparation. Banned people You go here if you violate the rules 3 times. Roleplay 'Preparation (heroes only)' 2:20 PM... Josh:' '''Hello guys. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, SPARKY: (meets Josh) Jack: Hi Josh. Patricia: (wearing a Santa Hat) Merry Christmas, Josh. (hugs Josh) Josh: (hugs back) Merry Christmas as well, Patricia. Merry Christmas everyone. Yuki: Merry Christmas too. (walks towards Josh & hugs him) Josh: (hugs back) Rey: Let's hang some decor! :) Jess: And some food. Alice: (arrives) Hello, we have bought what we need. Thomas: (arrives, cosplaying as Santa Claus) Ho ho ho! Jetris: Nice outfit. Louie: Had your gifts? I had mine. Metal Patricia: I have one. Jack: Me too. Patricia: I had my gift ready. SPARKY: I too have made a gift Josh: Good. Put 'em near the Christmas tree. (puts his gift near the Christmas Tree) Rey, Jess, Jetris, Thomas, Louie: (put their gifts near the Christmas Tree) Koji: Am I late? (puts his gift near the Christmas Tree) Yuki, Alice, & Sandy: (put their gifts near the Christmas Tree) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY: (puts their gifts near the Christmas Tree) Josh: Now, let's hang decor. Patricia: (carries a box of Decorations) Here they are, The Decorations. Josh: Thanks. (pulls out a bunch of holly) Right. (hangs the bunch of holly on the door) The large stocking. Jack: (pulls out the large stocking) Here's the large stocking. Josh: (hangs it on the door) (smells something good) Mmm! Jess: I'm cooking some chicken with gravy. Alice: I'm preparing a cake. Patricia: That sounds delicious. Say, maybe I can start making some ice cream desserts for you, christmas style. Josh: You may assist Alice in making desserts. Alice: Sure. :) (makes a blueberry frappe) Patricia: Ok then Josh. I'll start making the Christmas Fruit Cake. (makes a Christmas Fruit Cake) Josh: Alright. You need some berries to make it. Jess: I'll be frying! (cooks chicken w/ breading) Koji: Hey guys. Thomas: (puts the table cloth on the table) Jetris: (puts glasses, plates, & bowls on the table) Metal Patricia: (holds a bowl of berries) Bowl of Berries, check. Patricia: Thanks Metal Patricia. Josh: Fruit salads? Alice: Blueberry frappe, check! Okay, I got some cans with evaporada & condensada. Josh: Those are milk. :) Jess: Done. (places the fried chickens on the large bowl) Let's do some graveh. Rey: Hm... Ah, lanterns! (hangs two lanterns between the door) Louie: Today's climate has been colder, eh? Jetris: Yeah. (makes fruit juice) Patricia: I love Blueberries. Jack: (decorates the Christmas Tree with christmas tinsel & christmas lights) I'm decorating the Christmas Tree. Sandy: Hello. Hey, let me help. (decorates the Christmas Tree with gold balls, small Santa Claus dolls, & toy candy canes) Patricia: I like to help too. If you don't mind. And don't forget the most important thing on the Christmas Tree. And that's the Christmas Star on top (puts the Christmas Star on top of the Christmas Tree) There. Sandy: That's right. Thomas: Who likes spicy food? I like. Josh: XD Jess: (makes a pizza) Jack: Mmm, that's a delicious pizza your making Jess. What flavor is it? Jess: Quad Cheese & Bacon. There's hot sauce for spicy fans. Jack: Ok then. Good luck with that. Jess: Thanks. Jack: Your welcome Jess: Done. (places the pizza in a box) Patricia: So what should we do next? Diamond: We would like to help. (fries some French fries) Spade: Yep. (generates the Christmas lights) Heart: I would like to join. (makes a royal cake roll) Clover: Me too. (puts a box of ice-cream in the fridge) Jack: Hi Diamond, Spade, Heart & Clover. Patricia: Come on in, it's an honour to meet you guys here for christmas. Diamond: My pleasure, lady Patricia. (bows) Spade: Nice to meet you. (bows) Heart: A pleasure to meet you. (bows) Clover: Merry Christmas. (bows) Patricia: And a merry christmas to you too guys (bows) Jack: Yeah, merry christmas (bows) Josh: XD Both of them bow too. Are we Japanese? Joke. Jack: (chuckles) Good one. Josh: Have we forgotten something? Jack: No why? I've decorated the Christmas Tree with Alice & Patricia. Josh: Okay, let's sleep for the day, because it's already 9:40 PM. G'night. (enters his master bedroom) Rey, Jess, Koji, Jetris, Thomas, Louie, Diamond, Spade, Heart, & Clover: (enters their rooms) Yuki: You may sleep in Josh's master bedroom. Come. (enters Josh's master bedroom) Jack: Ok then, that sounds a good idea. Patricia: Thanks Yuki (hugs Yuki & then enters Josh's master bedroom with Jack, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY) 'Villain's Plan (villains only) Dr. EggRey: (in Diablodia) This Christmas makes me shiver! I want to stop all this childish activities. Behold my allies! (summons his allies) Neo Rey: Welcome, our allies. Dr. EggPlankton, Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot, Bluebot, Layla the FoxSkunk, Jack-4 Commander & Metal Jack: (arrives) Dr. EggPlankton: Greetings fellow allies. Layla: Hey there. (purrs) (winks at Neo Rey) Neo Rey: Nice to meet you Layla. Dr. EggRey upgraded me, as an ultimate life-form. I'm entitled as Equera Ultimate Lifeform. (has gold armor, his black iris disappeared, & he has a cape) Layla: Wow, that's really incredible. Neo Rey: Thank you. Dr. EggRey: Starting dawn, we must steal gifts. And stop this Christmas. Dr. EggPlankton: Yes Dr. EggRey BlueBot: How can we do that? It's like we're the opposite of Santa Claus. Dr. EggPlankton: EggRey? Do you have a Sharktank in your lair, cause Bluebot said something stupid & annoying again. Dr. EggRey: Ehe he he.. Of course, I keep lots of sharks in my kingdom. Dark Mutant Sharks. Dr. EggPlankton: Thanks (dumps Bluebot inside the Sharktank filled with Dark Mutant Sharks) Bluebot: (got attacked by the Dark Mutant Sharks) GAAAHHH!!! Dr. EggRey: XD Dr. EggPlankton: Now then, down to business. Dr. EggRey: Dr. EggPlankton, we now need to make Metal Santa Claus to steal the gifts & decorations from every Ancient houses. Dr. EggPlankton: Alright, one Metal Santa Claus coming up (starts making a Metal Santa Claus) Dr. EggRey: (helps Dr. EggPlankton by putting a macrochip, programming the robot, & installing its circuits) Layla: So, you look nice, Neo Rey. Neo Rey: Thanks. Layla: Your welcome (purrs & then kisses Neo Rey) Neo Rey: (kisses back) Layla: (giggles) (wraps her arms around Neo Rey's neck gently) Would you like to go on a date with me, some other time? Neo Rey: Uhhh, yeah. Dr. EggRey: Layla, please stop that. Do that privately. (continues on working) Neo Rey: Hear my proclamation, our allies, this Christmas shall be broken. Those who don't participate will have their alliance chain broken. Layla: Okie dokie Neo Rey. Jack-4 Commander: Yes Neo Rey. Redbot: Ok then Yellowbot: Sure Greenbot: Alright Bluebot: (shouting from the Sharktank) I'M STILL IN THE SHARKTANK! Neo Rey: As I'm patient today... Master EggPlankton, may you please let me get Bluebot out from that shark tank? Dr. EggPlankton: Fine. At least Bluebot has been punished enough for now. Neo Rey: Thank you. (uses his Dragon Eye to carry Bluebot out from the shark tank through telekinesis, & puts his safely on the floor) Bluebot: (feels banged up) I feel like someone had bitten me in the stomach. Neo Rey: So as our masters are making their new invention.. New weapons, brought to ye by the Equera Empire. Gifts with weapons inside appear near the guests. Neo Rey: These are thy gifts. With cool weapons inside. (to Layla) Open the large giftbox, dear. Layla: Ok Neo Rey. (opens the large giftbox) As she opens the giftbox, there is a book of magic inside. Layla: (gasps) It's a book of magic. Thanks Neo Rey. (picks the book of magic up) Your the best. Neo Rey: I aim to please, my dear. Layla: (starts reading the book of magic, begining to learn more about magic) Dr. EggRey: We present you, Metal Santa Claus. Dr. EggPlankton: And he is ready for action & destruction! Metal Santa Claus: (appears, holding a huge loot bag, with a plasma cannon on his right forearm) Dr. EggPlankton: Now that the Metal Santa Claus is ready, let's get this show on the road! Metal Santa Claus: Yes Masters, initiating loot gathering. (eyes flash red) Dr. EggPlankton: Good, now get out there & do your stuff. Dr. EggRey: Steal gifts as much as you could find. Metal Santa Claus: Initiating commands. (goes out) Dr. EggPlankton: And once Metal Santa Claus has stole all of the gifts as much as he could find. Christmas will be ruined by us! Redbot: Um, yeah about that? There's something else about Christmas as well. It's mostly about being with friends & family. And it's so far the greatest gift of all is spending time with friends & family. Dr. EggRey: Friends? Good! But the Christmas of those heroes will be shattered! Yellowbot: Oh alright then. Dr. EggRey: Those who oppose to my rule... Will face punishment. '''Christmas Party! 8:15 AM... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY: (wakes up) Jack: Morning everybody. Josh''' G'mornin'. I have been awake since 8:00 in the-- Where's Yuki?! Rey: O_O Jonathan: She just ordered pizza nearby. Josh: Oh, she got me worried. ^^' Jack: Why are we having pizza in the morning? Josh: So? Patricia: Are you sure you all want some cereal? Jack: Yes please Metal Patricia: Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, SPARKY & I will just watch, cause Robots can't eat. Rey: XD jk. As Josh told me about this: Robots can't eat because they don't have natural parts on their body. Josh: '''Jack. (taps him on the shoulder) We just don't need cereals in the morning, bro. Rey: Yeah, you must eat something hot for breakfast. Josh: Got it? Hot. XD Yuki: I'm back. (carries a box of pizza) Josh: G'mornin' dear. Yuki: Oh good morning, General. Jack: But isn't that unusual eating pizza for breakfast. Eating cereal is what we eat back on Mobius for breakfast. Josh: (grabs Jack by the neck) Unusual for you, but it's Yuki's favorite. Rey: Yep. Jack: (choking) Can you please let go of my neck please? Your choking me. Josh: (forcely lets go of him) Jack: Ow, that really hurt & I'm sorry. It's just that, I've never seen anyone eat pizza for breakfast before. Patricia: (goes in between Josh & Jack) Please be gentle guys, it's christmas. We can't be mad at each other. Josh: That's fine, I'm just disagreeing of Jack's statement earlier. Yuki: Shall we eat? Jonathan: Sure thing, I just don't need to eat foods that can't easily dissolve to waste. Josh: Okay... Got any cereals, Patricia? Patricia: Sure (got boxes of cereals) Which one would you like, Joshie? Josh: The... chocolate cereals, please. Patricia: Here you go (gives Josh a box of chocolate cereals) I'll have the wheat cereals (holds the box of wheat cereals) Jack: So what kind of cereal should I choose? Josh: The chocolate cereals have corn too. (gets a bottle of fresh milk) Jack: Oh then I guess I have to use the chocolate cereals too. Josh: Okay, sure. (passes him the box with chocolate cereals) Don't forget the milk. Jack: Ok then. (pours the chocolate cereals & the bottle of fresh milk into his bowl) Josh: (pours fresh milk from the bottle to his bowl & puts his chocolate cereals) Patricia: (pours the wheat cereals from her cereal box & the fresh milk from her bottle into her bowl) Josh: (starts eating the cereal) Hm. Jack: (starts eating the cereal) Mmm.... Patricia: (starts eating the cereal) Yummy. Rey: Hey guys, I have grilled some bacon & chicken. (eats bacon with cooked rice) Jack: Nice. Rey: Thanks. Josh: (finished eating his cereal) (washes his bowl) Bacon? Yeah. (puts bacon & cooked rice on his bowl & starts eating them) Jack: (finished eating his cereal) Yummy. Patricia: (finished eating her cereal) The Cereal's delicious. Josh: Do you like bacon? Yuki: (eats a slice of pizza) Jack: I like some. Patricia: No thank you. Josh: Alright. (still eating bacon & cooked rice) Jack: I really like Bacon. Josh: Yep. Rey: Trish, wanna have some blueberries? (has a box of fresh blueberries) Patricia: Mmm, I love blueberries. Thank you. Rey: No problem. Patricia: (starts eating blueberries) Mmmm, delicious. Josh: It's fresh from my homeland: Arctical Island, near the continents Seaborgia & Ventilus. Patricia: Mmmm, I really love them. Rey: :) Jack: So what should we do next? Josh: (finished eating his rice meal) (burps) Excuse me. Rey: (belches) Excuse me. XD So.... uh... Let's watch TV.. (watches TV) Josh: Okay. (puts their bowls on the sink) Finished. Jack: Ok Rey. That's a good idea. News Anchor: (is in TV, reporting) Starting 21:15, a lunar eclipse might appear at this day of night. Coming up... an unknown figure went house to house to loot gifts? Is he a clone of Santa Claus? We'll see, as Roy reports what happened. Roy? Roy: Yes, this catastrophe happened last midnight. An unknown figure was seen looting house to house, stealing gifts. This mysterious happening occured just once. Who could it be? Is he a clone of Santa Claus? And is he working for someone? I am Roy Smith, reporting from the Ancient's News! Jack: What the heck? Patricia: What's going on? Someone is stealing all of the presents. Josh: .... Rey: I'm gonna crush that thief! Jack: Guys? Does that figure look familiar to you? Josh: ...Yeeeeep. Seems like... a robot... Rey: What, a Metal Santa Claus? Josh: XD Jack: Quick, somebody pause it for a minute, because I saw something on it's back like Logo's or something. Josh: What logo? Jack: Right there. (points to the two familliar evil logos on the Metal Santa Claus' back) Does those Logos seem familliar to you? Josh: Closely. Those two idiots again... -_- Rey: They won't ruin the Christmas with that stupid metal toy while the Blue Strength is here! (grins heroicly) (JTH: Are ya going to just respond without signing your characters in the list? -_-)